Waiting
by Twin Psychos
Summary: Tenten spoke in a soft tone. "Neji? Promise me you won’t leave too." "I promise." But neither of them ever thought that it might not be him that would leave… NejiTen One-Shot


**Waiting**

**By Mishi-chan**

**A/N: Once again, this was just spur of the moment. I was putting of NSMH, though it is a good portion done. So, here I am, with another one-shot for NejiTen. I decided to play off of the last one I wrote, ****New Roads****. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last one. The inspiration came randomly and was survived by "Waiting" by BoA, hence the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The day of Lee's burial had been a hard and long one. Tears. Hidden anguish. The sympathetic faces that spoke of condolence, yet knew nothing of their pain. He had been their teammate, their comrade, their friend. No one else could possibly know of their despair that they would never see his grin again and their ache of longing for his optimism.

Because no one knew him like Team Gai.

The look of utter loneliness had showed through Gai's stoned face. Loss had been painted across Neji's opalescent orbs. And Tenten—she was beside herself. The crystals in her eyes had mirrored her overwhelming emotions. But they were ninja, and ninja were to be accustomed to loss. However, that didn't mean that they had to like it.

Tenten's need for warmth, her need for a friend, brought her and Neji closer that rainy day. It had been when his arms enveloped her sobbing form that something changed. Things were not as platonic as they had once been, nor would they ever be again. After a while, they had taken shelter under a nearby tree, Neji's arm still comforting Tenten as she began to settle.

"Neji?" Her voice was soft, hesitant. Her response was his gaze shifting to her own. "Promise me you won't leave too."

"I promise." With those words, he decided to protect her. Protect her pride by hiding her tears. Protect her soul by being her sold rock. Protect her heart by making sure she would never have to feel this pain again. He would be there for her, just as she had been for him in years past.

But neither of them ever thought that it might not be him that would leave…

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple mission. So simple that it was wondered why two Jounins were the ones assigned to the mission. The reason: no chances could be taken. It was, after all, the newly ascended Daimyo of the Bird Country they were escorting to a peace conference that could very well end the war there. But nonetheless, that's all it was: an escort mission. Something Neji and Tenten should've been able to do in their sleep. But things never turn out the way they're supposed to.

Around midnight was when the enemy Rain-nin attacked their camp. Had it not been Neji on watch with his Byakugan, they would've totally been thrown off-guard. Upon their arrival, Neji sprang onto the offensive, leaving Tenten to the duty of guarding the daimyo. Paring her attackers with a frenzy of kunai, Tenten began to lead the daimyo out of camp. "Stay here," she sternly told the young man before returning to the battle. She wouldn't leave Neji's blind spot unguarded.

When she returned to the fight, all was not as she had hoped. These nin were not the meager Chuunin they had expected. To her left, Tenten found him in midst of a Kaiten, repelling their acid rain. Flipping into the trees, she found the opportunity to whip out a scroll. Through a series of flips and landings, her barrage began. As she landed, her back was to Neji. A look was shared between them. The battle continued. As Tenten pushed them back with deadly projectiles, Neji would seal their tenketsu, immobilizing them. Her long range and his short range of attack worked in harmony.

For a while at least.

A yell echoed through the trees. Instantly Tenten was sprinting, knowing the daimyo was in danger. She knew not all of the nin weren't present and accounted for.

Upon reaching them, she flung herself at their employer, rolling him out of harm's way. Unfortunately, she was going to have the scars to prove it later. Tenten winced slightly as the shuriken and kunai pierced her skin, leaving their mark on her arms and face. Blood seeped from her wounds, but she'd had worse. Whipping out another scroll, Tenten drew some of that blood to her scroll and froze. A scorching sensation ripped through her, coming out in a strangled cry.

Tenten was brought to her knees, clutching herself tightly. The pain didn't cease, only spreading throughout her body. Forcing a glance at the Rain-nin's kunai, she knew why. The tips had been dipped in what had to be poison, as acid would've worn away at the metal. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out again. Through flaming pain, she stood. She would not fail the mission. But with the poison actively infesting inside her, she was already done for the count.

Her opponent raced forward, swiping away at her before landing a punch to her gut. Tenten could faintly see the blood that was coughed up. With one last grip, he had thrown her across the dark clearing, her head making a sickening crack with contact. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the back of Neji's form and his hands flying in his Hakke…

* * *

"How is she?"

Sakura bit back her lip, reluctant to answer the anxious Hyuuga. The mission, while still successful, had come with a price. Tenten did not receive the immediate treatment she had needed. Risking a glance at Neji, she knew that she couldn't hide the truth from him. "We were able to removed the remaining poison and heal the fracture in her skull. She's now stable."

Neji wanted the wave of relief to wash over him, but he could sense more. He remained silent and waited. Sakura continued. "But, her head injuries were great. With that on top of the poison…" Her voice trailed, her emerald eyes glued to the floor of the hospital corridor.

Patience running thin, Neji said, "Yes?" His command for her to finish was clear. With a regretful sigh and sympathy in her eyes, she faced him fully and spoke softly.

"She's in a coma, and it doesn't look like she's going to wake up."

The blood in Neji's body ran cold. His heart stopped and his breath escaped him. But, being the Hyuuga man he was, the only indication he'd heard her was the narrowing of his eyes. "What?" he managed, still hoping he'd heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, Neji. We did all we could. But aside from a pulse, there's no sign she's even in there."

His mind went spiraling out of control; all he had known was being ripped from him. "You're welcome to see her now; since she has no family, we can't pull the plug until a legal guardian, as in Gai-sensei, wishes it," Sakura further briefed him. Clutching a clipboard in her hands, she slowly walked away from Tenten's room to leave the Hyuuga to digest what he'd been told. Then she turned, giving him one last glance and parting word of advice. "You two were close; I've heard if loved ones talk to them, they have a higher chance of waking up."

Neji nodded to show he'd heard her, dismissing her. When her footsteps had faded into the distance, he faced the door. With a determination inside him, Neji stepped inside her room. Reaching her bedside, it was hard for him to look. Tubes ran all over her pale body, scars running alongside them. Her face was impossibly void of expression and her hair was spread out around her, a dark halo to a fallen angel. With hesitance, Neji pulled up a chair next to her and sat wordlessly, the only sound having emanated from the heart monitor.

How could it be? Just how? Not once in his seventeen years of life had he ever thought she would be the one to go. She was always there. Always. Whether he wanted it or not, Tenten was always there.

Two years ago, he'd promised her he'd never leave. He'd kept to that promise. But how was it that it was her leaving him now? How could she be so close to him, but be so far away?

Neji remembered that Gai was on a mission and wouldn't be back for at least a week. Neji had a week to help her wake up before Gai found out. After that, he couldn't guarantee how much longer she would have. "Tenten?" he spoke through husky tones. "It's Neji." She remained still, showing no signs of even hearing him.

It was as if she were already dead.

"Tenten, you have to wake up," Neji commanded, urgency in his voice. "I don't know how long Gai-sensei will let this last. But you have to wake up. You're stronger than this; you can beat this."

Nothing. Neji felt like he was talking to air, the void remaining between them. "You weren't supposed to be the one here; I am. It's always you that comes out fine, sitting by my bedside until I can check out. Yet, now the roles are reversed." He paused, his opal eyes taking in her steady heartbeat—the only sign that she was alive. "And just like you did, I'll wait. Until you wake up, I'll be waiting. So come back." And if it weren't for the beeping of her heart monitor, she might've heard the word 'please' at the end.

* * *

The week went by with no changes. Upon Gai's return, he was crest-fallen. Having already lost one student, it almost seemed inhumane for him to lose another. He refused to pull the plug, insisting that her 'power of youth' will revive her. That had relieved Neji somewhat; she had more time.

Every evening, he would visit her when no one else was. He would tell her how training went that day, how Gai was driving him crazy, how it wasn't the same without her there. And every day he went with the hope in his heart that she would be awake.

She never was.

Those days became weeks. Those weeks became months. Holidays passed and seasons changed. It was no longer the springtime of their youth, but the winter of their silence. There was a point where even Gai seemed to lose hope. But Neji wouldn't allow it; he knew Tenten better than any of them. She would make it through. He had made her another promise: to wait. And so he did.

Neji's routine went without glitch until that dreadful December night. "Gai-sensei, I know this might sound highly insensitive, but might you consider pulling the plug on Tenten?" He had stopped midst ride and peered around the corner to see Shizune speaking with his sensei. The bewilderment on his face told Neji he wouldn't agree. But Shizune continued. "With the impending war with Otogakure in addition to the flu season, we need every room possible," she explained frantically. The thoughtful expression on Gai's face worried him; Gai couldn't do that. He just couldn't. "Please, Gai, understand that I hate to put you in this position, but it's been almost a year now." Shizune's voice dropped to a tender tone. "You should know the chances of her waking up at this point have basically ceased to exist."

Neji couldn't take anymore. Stepping into Tenten's room, he sat in his seat, silently fuming. Angry at Shizune. Angry at Gai. Angry at Tenten for making them all like this. "Tenten," he spoke hastily, as though the plug was being pulled that instant. "Time's up. You need to wake up now. Gai-sensei might have to end it—end this." Neji leaned over the edge of the bed to rest his head in his palm. "I've kept my promises, Tenten. But the others—they can't wait any longer."

Silence. Stillness. The void.

"Losing Lee made us stronger and drew us closer. Losing you has forced me to see how much you meant to me. Destiny brought us together, but fate tore us apart." Neji chuckled darkly with bitter irony. Even still, he was a caged bird. Tenten had been the key to the cage, releasing him and teaching him to fly. And now he was caged again. Fate just seemed to hate him. "But I'll keep waiting. So please do your part: wake up."

Standing, the Hyuuga watched over the woman before him. Even pale and scarred, she was still Tenten. With hesitance, he leaned down and brushed a brown lock from her face. "Wake up." His lips brushed her forehead as he spoke. And wordlessly, he left the room. Little did he realize the fingers of her hands twitch with movement.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san?"

His name pierced his scarce time of sleep. Eyes opening and adjusting to the darkness of his room, Neji found Hinata kneeled by him. The emotion in her eyes was overwhelming. By the amount of moonlight in his room, he guessed it to be after midnight. "What is it, Hinata-sama?" he queried, rousing and rising. Her gaze found his with immediate urgency.

"Neji-nii-san, she's waking up. Tenten is waking up!"

Within minutes, Neji was dressed and flying out of the Hyuuga compound. His destination: the hospital. Skidding down the halls, he found a pool of medics, Shizune, and Gai already there. "Neji! My prodigal pupil!" Gai greeted, joy seeping through him.

Shizune whirled to face him, grinning with relief. Before he could ask anything, she said, "The sensors started to pick up movement about twenty minutes ago. We sent a medic to check on her and she was moving! She's conscious, and albeit she hasn't opened her eyes, she wants to see you, Neji. She wants to see you first."

Not another word needed to be spoken. Brushing past the other medics and his sensei, Neji stepped into Tenten's room and shut the door behind him. As per usual, there was silence, aside from the regular beating of the monitor. Moving to her bedside, Neji whispered her name, his voice rough from sleep. And sure as the sun, chocolate eyes opened to look back at him. A soft smile graced her features.

"Neji." Her voice was dry from the year she hadn't been using it, but it was definitely her voice. He was overwhelmed; he had been at point whether he'd wondered if he would ever hear it again.

"Yes," he managed to respond, awestruck. He sat in his seat, resting his forearms on her bedside. Nimbly, Tenten's hand enclosed around his own, squeezing it with what little strength she could muster.

"You woke me up. I heard your voice, asking me to come back. For a long time, I didn't know who was calling for me. And then I remembered your name and I knew who was calling me. Then I heard some kind of beeping and people yelling excitedly that somebody was awake. I eventually realized it was me." Tenten coughed, her voice not used to this much strain. She brought her tone to a breath. "But you waited for me. You never left me. Thank-you."

It wasn't his stoic nature that kept him silent; it was inability to form words. So much to say, so much emotion—it stunned him. Instead, he sat on her bedside and wrapped his arms gently around her, feeling her warmth. "I always keep my promises. But you have to promise me now that you won't ever leave." He faintly heard her rusted voice promise the said agreement. He buried his face into her russet hair.

"But even if you do, I promise I'll always be here. Waiting."

* * *

**Well, here we are again. I have no particular reason for this one, not even to release pent up emotion. Just because. But if you have someone in your life that will wait for you like Neji did: don't let them go. And if you're waiting for someone, be patient. Things don't happen instantaneously. Time is needed. The world today wants everything fast-paced, from their food to their relationships and their lives. But they forget that true things take time and effort. **

**I want to dedicate this to my friends and also all of my readers and reviewers. My friends waited for me when I needed them when I needed time, and I will forever love them for that. My dear readers and reviewers, you have to wait patiently for my updates. So this is for everyone who has supported me:**

**Thank-you.**

**Mishi-chan**


End file.
